


(when you save the day) with just a smile

by Spring_Emerald



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bands, Bassist!Tsukishima, M/M, Third Gym (Haikyuu!!)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 19:38:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18395018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spring_Emerald/pseuds/Spring_Emerald
Summary: For the prompt: “Out of the crowd you smile and you're all I see”-----Tsukishima sings the song he wrote and hopes that Kageyama is listening.





	(when you save the day) with just a smile

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by seungwanvelvet over at tumblr for the [ song drabbles](http://spring-emerald.tumblr.com/post/184021775703/writing-game-song-drabbles) writing prompt.
> 
> Song: Just a Smile by Up Dharma Down
> 
> Line: “Out of the crowd you smile and you're all I see”
> 
> Inspired by the line and somehow by the song! Enjoy!

Tsukishima wipes a sweaty hand over his jeans while the other repeatedly fiddled with some of the strings of his bass guitar, eyes scanning the small backstage waiting area, inner cheek trapped between his teeth.

Bokuto-san is twirling the drumsticks on one hand unconsciously while chatting with Kuroo-san, who’s lounging on the sofa. Hinata’s looking over Akaashi-san, who’s teaching Lev the finer points of reading notes. The faint, muffled sound of the crowd behind the curtain makes him tap his right foot even quicker, jostling the bass resting on his legs.

He will never say it out loud out of fear of being embarrassed and the sure possibility of being teased mercilessly and endlessly by his bandmates, but it always makes him nervous whenever they have to go on stage.

There’s inherent vulnerability about being on stage, being in front of a large group of people, he knows. He’s not the first, nor will be the last, to experience this. But for an introvert who just likes to make and play music, being in a band that’s gaining considerable public recognition is a surefire way to get him conscious and overthink.

Tsukishima’s good at appearing uncaring and un-bothered. In reality, he’s definitely anything but.

It’s worse now, because he’s going to be their front man for the last song for this set. They are going to perform the song _he_ wrote and Kuroo-san insisted that he sings it even though Tsukishima’s fine with letting him get the spotlight, as he’s wont to do as their vocalist. This is met with enthusiastic agreement from the rest of the members.

(“Tsukishima! You beat me this time, but you have to sing it!” Hinata exclaims, latching unto Bokuto-san’s arms, while pointing at him, with a pinched expression. Beside them, Lev is making an expression that is a cross between admiration and determination to beat him.

“I think it’s a good idea, Tsukishima,” Akaashi says with a gentle, encouraging smile.

And that kind of seals the deal. Nobody says no to Akaashi-san.)

A head pops in between the curtains, gaining all their attention. “Third Gym, you’re up in a few,” the technical assistant says before disappearing behind the curtains.

Kuroo claps, a signal for a band meeting and Tsukishima takes a deep breath, then joins the rest of his band mates as they form a circle, carefully pushing his bass out of anyone’s way as Kuroo-san drones on with his so-called ‘inspirational speech’ that he gives them every time they have to go on stage.

“Give it up for ‘ _Third Gym_ ’!” The host says from the front stage, followed by loud clapping and hooting from the audience.

“Let’s do this” Kuroo nods at them with a grin and pushes the curtains aside and steps into the stage, greeted by the cacophony of screams that erupted at his appearance. It keeps up until Tsukishima, the last of the bunch, comes out, heading straight to his usual position.

“Good evening, everyone!” Kuroo greets “We’re the Third Gym-” his words get drowned out by more screaming. Tsukishima notices the front row crowded with girls waving up at Kuroo-san, phones clutched precariously on their other shaking hand and resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Which reminds him…

He scans the rest of the audience, but the closer rows, which can still be illuminated by the lights on stage are just full of people which faces he cannot see because it’s being covered by their phones. He has a lot of things to say about people not enjoying the music as it happens, but he suppose that can wait until after their set. Further back, people are already difficult to see because it’s getting darker.

He swallows the telltale beginnings of disappointment down and shifts his focus back to Kuroo-san.

“-ease enjoy!” Kuroo adjusts his guitar, looks to Bokuto and nods.

Bokuto beats his sticks together and Third Gym begins to bring the house down.

 

\-----

 

“For our last song,” Kuroo talks over the crowd, effectively shushing them, “we’re going to do something different. So, Tsukki-kun here,” he thumbs at his direction, effectively putting him in the spotlight figuratively and literally, “wrote a new song and this is the first time we’re going to play it in public.” A wave of excited whispering flowed over the crowd.

Kuroo leaves the center and goes to Tsukishima, and pats him on the shoulder once before pushing him to the microphone. It’s a near thing, but thankfully, Tsukishima doesn’t stumble. He adjusts the mic stand, pulling it up a little to match his height and even adjusts the strap of his bass though he knows there’s nothing wrong with it.

“..Ah, yeah,” he starts speaking, and gets taken aback. The feedback from mic echoes. It’s disconcerting to hear his voice this loud. “Uhh, this song is a bit different from our usual ones,” he continues, stilted. “But I hope you all still like it.”

He swallows and inhales, squeezing the neck of his bass, the feeling of the strings against his finger grounds and calms him. He exhales and tips his head to Akaashi. Soon the soft, melodic piano notes echo around the venue.

Tsukishima’s lips quirk a little at the collective sigh at the unexpected beginning of the song before he inches closer to the mic and starts singing to the crowd.

In his impassioned singing, he doesn’t notice a person moving their way up the crowd to get a closer look, squeezing between the tightly packed audiences who’re now waving the hands that are not holding their phones, to the melody.

When Tsukishima opens his eyes that he didn’t realize he closed, his gaze zeroes in instantly to the person he’d been wanting and waiting to see. The catch on his breath went unnoticed, but his singing shifted then, to a more heartfelt, sincere tone and expression.

Kageyama smiles at him, the light from the stage and the lights of phone surrounding him giving a halo effect, as if Tsukishima needs more reason to notice him and him alone, the look of pride unmistakable even in this distance.

Tsukishima smiles and sings some more, to the only person who matters in the crowd, to the only person he sees.

**Author's Note:**

> Soo... i sent my hiatus to a hiatus (as what my good friend Kath said, thanks Kath!) and decided to take request instead of moping around. So yeah...I'm sorry, i'm a little rusty :/
> 
> Also, this is the [ song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3Ks0pB8V13g) I imagine Tsukki's singing. I've always wanted a scenario where he sings this song to Kags and I wanted it to be in a more intimate, personal setting, but I guess i wanted it so much that I had to write it now. 
> 
> Anyway, thank you for reading! I would really appreciate it if you drop a comment and tell me what you think about it. :D


End file.
